My two lifes
by Julie Shine
Summary: Résumé : Sakura Haruno est une jeune médecin venue s'installer à Konoha pour la tranquillité et la sécurité. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que dans cette ville résidait un club de bikers qui faisaient régner la loi sur leur territoire. Sa vie va alors basculer lorsqu'elle rencontrera l'un d'entre eux, Sasuke et en tombera follement amoureuse.
1. Changement d'air

**My two lifes**

 **Résumé :** _**Sakura Haruno est une jeune médecin venue s'installer à Konoha pour la tranquillité et la sécurité. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que dans cette ville résidait un club de bikers qui faisaient régner la loi sur leur territoire. Sa vie va alors basculer lorsqu'elle rencontrera l'un d'entre eux, Sasuke et en tombera follement amoureuse. Elle va alors pénétrer dans un monde dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour entré.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Changement d'air**

Nous sommes en plein début du mois de juillet. Le temps est ensoleillé, la chaleur atteint déjà les 25°C et n'est pas prête à s'arrêter d'augmenter. Dans ma voiture, seul le son de la musique se fait entendre. Je roule depuis plus de quatre heures maintenant sans voir la fin de cette interminable route menant vers ma nouvelle vie : Faith Ville.  
En apprenant la nouvelle, mes proches ont été surpris et assez réticents à l'idée que j'aille vivre à plus de cinq heures d'eux, mais ils se sont fait à l'idée et ont acceptés mon départ. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à croire que je quittais l'endroit où j'avais grandi pour aller vers l'inconnu, mais c'était plus fort que moi, New York m'avait beaucoup trop déçu pour que j'y reste ne serait-ce qu'un an de plus. Je voulais sortir de cette routine qui m'étranglait, m'étouffait et me tuait à petits feux. Je voulais vivre, profiter de la vie. Je voulais connaître autre chose que ''métro, boulot, dodo''. Je voulais voir de nouveaux horizons, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, trouver d'autres passions. Mais plus que tout, je voulais trouver un sens à ma vie. Était-ce possible ? Je n'en savais rien, mais ce qui était sûre, c'est que je ne le saurais jamais en restant à New York. Pour le savoir, il fallait que je parte à l'aventure, ce que j'ai fait sans hésitation. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais vraiment, ni même si je cherchais vraiment quelque chose, mais j'avais besoin de partir. Au plus je m'éloignais de cette ville que j'avais l'impression de fuir, au plus un poids se lever de mon corps, et au plus je me sentais légère, libre et épanouie. J'avais eu beaucoup de chance qu'il y ait une place de libre dans le seul hôpital de cette petite ville, mais en y repensant, le directeur semblait très heureux de ma venue aussi. Les nouveaux venus n'étaient sans doute pas très courant là-bas. Peu importait.  
Un sourire vint se dessiner sur mes fines lèvres lorsque mon regard vit droit devant lui un panneau sur lequel était marqué en grosses lettres majuscules blanche : Faith Ville.

_ Ah ! Enfin arrivée ! m'exclamai-je, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
Je le passai et entrai enfin dans cette ville dans laquelle j'avais mis tant d'espoir. Tout en restant concentrer sur la route, je regardai la ville qui défilait devant moi. Elle avait la parure d'une de ces grandes villes urbaines, les buildings en moins.  
Alors que j'inspectais les alentour, j'aperçus un petit café qui semblait sympathique, et là, mon ventre gargouilla, me rappelant que je n'avais rien eu sous la dent depuis mon départ, et que par conséquent, j'étais affamée. Je décidai d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Je me garai sur le parking et sorti de ma voiture, en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clef, puis je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je pénétrai le café et tout les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Certains étaient surpris tandis que d'autres étaient interrogateurs. Je leur souris gentiment, et ils retournèrent à leur occupations, m'ignorant totalement. Bon, c'était pas gagné. J'allai au comptoir et je fus accueillie par une jeune et souriante serveuse. Elle semblait avoir dans les environs de dix-sept ans, n'était pas très grande, avait des cheveux roux attachés en deux couettes avant, et des yeux marron qui rendait son visage enfantin et trop mignon.

_ Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

_ Hum... Comment sont vos crêpes au fromage ? lui demandai-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

_ Fantastique.

_ Eh bien, allons-y pour ça.

Elle opina et alla en cuisine. Pendant ce temps, j'allai m'asseoir à une table, non sans constater les petits coups d'œil des autres clients, ce qui me gênait un peu. Remarquant mon malaise, la serveuse vint me rejoindre, toujours avec ce sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

_ Vous n'êtes pas de la région vous, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. Je suis de New York et je viens d'emménager ici.  
_ De New York ?! Waouh, c'est pas la porte à côté. Pourquoi ce changement ? Enfin...si je puis me permettre.

_ Euh...comment dire... J'en sais trop rien. J'avais besoin de changement. New York est une très belle ville mais...quand on a vécu toute sa vie dans un seul endroit, ça devient étouffant à la longue. répondis-je, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alors que je parlais avec elle, je pouvais sentir les oreilles indiscrètes des autres clients.

_ Je vois. En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. C'est pas aussi grand que New York, mais on finit toujours par s'attacher à cette ville au final. Vous verrez.

Elle m'offrit un dernier sourire avant de retourner en cuisine, sans doute pour voir où en était ma commande. En attendant, je sorti mon portable et vérifiai mes messages et mes appels : aucun. Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, comme on dit. Je le rangeai dans mon sac, lorsque deux ravissantes femmes entrèrent dans le café. L'une était blonde platine, grande et fine, avec des yeux d'un bleu saphir magnifique; tandis que l'autre était brune, un peu plus petite que sa copine mais tout aussi fine, avec des yeux marron chocolat qu'il lui donnait un air tendre. Dans la salle, le silence se fit totale. Les clients avaient à peine regardés ces deux déesses sortis d'on ne sais où, restant concentrés sur leur assiette ou leur journaux. Les deux splendides femmes allèrent au comptoir et furent accueillies par une autre serveuse qui leur fit un sourire amicale et prit leur commande. Tandis que la serveuse allait en cuisine, les deux filles restèrent près du comptoir et papotaient, riaient ensemble. Alors que je commençai à me sentir gênée une fois de plus, la serveuse ressortit de la cuisine, et posa l'assiette sur la table en m'adressant un sourire.

_ J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. me dit-elle en chuchotant un peu.  
_ Oh non, ne vous inquiéter pas. De toute façon j'ai tout mon temps. la rassurai-je.  
_ Hé Moegi ! Tu nous ignore maintenant ? dit la blonde à la serveuse, dans le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Hé ! Ino, Tenten ! Vous êtes revenus ?

La serveuse se dirigea vers les deux filles, leur faisant un petit câlin affectueux. Elles se détachèrent et se sourirent tendrement. Alors comme ça la petite serveuse au visage enfantin connaissaient ces deux superbes filles ? Mia jeta un petit coup d'œil vers moi, me souriant encore une fois, puis retourna son attention sur les deux filles. Elles parlèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis, une fois leur commande prises, elles partirent. Mia retourna à son poste, tandis que je finissais cette somptueuse crêpe au fromage.  
Une fois que j'eus fini mon assiette, j'allai payé et parti à mon tour. J'entrai dans ma voiture et activai le GPS afin de me rendre dans la rue où était située ma maison. J'y arrivai très vite, découvrant donc que le café était près de chez moi. Lorsque je rentrai, je pu constater que les meubles étaient bel et bien arrivés. Au moins, je pouvais souffler pour ça. Et alors, une pensée me vint en tête : Oh non ! Faut tout ranger maintenant ! Super...


	2. En un seul regard

_**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de ''My two lifes'' ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible, aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, son déroule et tout ce qui la concerne. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous trouvez des fautes et tout ce qui s'en suit.**_

 _ **Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, car cette histoire est en fait un livre que j'écris ( le nom des personnages et leur description change bien sûr pour faire réel) et donc avoir des commentaires positifs me booste vraiment beaucoup alors milles merci, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ! ^-^**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **En un seul regard**_

La nuit était tombée, et seul le son de mes pas dans la maison se faisait entendre. J'avais réussi à déballer la moitié de mes affaires et à faire un peu de rangement, mais tout cela était loin de me satisfaire. Je me trouvai au milieu de mon salon, scrutant chaque détail, chaque recoin de la pièce afin de me faire une idée de comment disposer les meubles et de comment la décorer, sans vraiment y parvenir. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir ma belle-sœur dans ces moments-là. Elle qui était une excellente décoratrice n'aurait aucun à faire cela. Elle critiquait d'ailleurs beaucoup mon manque de goût qu'elle jugeait _trop simpliste_ et _trop sobre_. Je ne reniais pas ce fait et ne lui en voulais pas de me le dire en face. Shizune était franche de nature, et c'était ce qui me plaisait chez elle. Mon frère avait bien choisi sa femme, au contraire de moi qui, jusque là, avais vécu des relations catastrophiques. En venant m'installer ici, j'avais décidé de freiner sur le côté ''relation romantique'' et préférais me concentrer sur le travail, ce qui avait fait pleurer ma mère, disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir le visage de mes enfants. Ah...ma mère, je vous jure... C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Meilleure comédienne au monde ! Mais bon, c'était ma mère et je l'aimais plus que tout. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable. J'allai le retirer de mon sac et regardai qui m'appeler. _En parlant du loup._

_ Allô ?

 __ Allô ? Sakura ? Oh ! Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien..._

Je roulai des yeux à sa remarque.

_ Oui, je suis toujours vivante comme tu peux le voir. Sinon, comment ça va ?

 __ Bof...(tousse) Pas très bien pour te l'avouer...(tousse)_ dit-elle d'un ton faussement malade.

_ Maman, tu sais que j'ai passé les huit premier moi dans ton ventre, et que je suis resté avec toi jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans ? commençai-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

 __ Oui...(tousse)_

_ Ce qui veut dire que je sais quand tu es vraiment malade et quand tu fais semblant. Pas la peine de jouer la comédie avec moi. Ça ne prend pas. terminai-je, un sourire triomphant au visage.

Je l'entendis jurer en chuchotant, ce qui me fit rire.

 __ Peu importe. Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'idée de toi loin de moi. Imagine qu'il t'arrive_

 _quelque chose ! Tu n'as personne là-bas !_

_ Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, tu sais, c'est vachement calme ici. Et très joli aussi. Je suis sûre que lorsque tu viendras me rendre visite, tu ne voudras plus repartir. tentai-je de la calmer.

 __ Ouais...je suis pas convaincue. Peu importe...c'est pas ce soir que je vais te convaincre de quoi que se soit... Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_ Je suis au milieu de mon salon à me demander comment je vais positionner les meubles et comment vais-je décorer la maison. Mais bon, j'en ai encore aucune idée.

 __ Ah...t'embête pas avec ça. Prends juste des photos de la maison et envois-les à Shizune._

_ Hum. Bonne idée. C'est ce que je vais faire. Bon, je vais te laisser maman. Demain, je

commence le travail, et j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un zombie pour mon premier jour.

 __ O.K. Va dormir un peu. Tu dois être fatiguée. Je te rappellerais demain soir. A plus mon ange. Je t'aime._

_ A plus maman. Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces dernière paroles, je raccrochai. Ça me faisait plaisir d'avoir ma mère au téléphone, mais ça m'énervais quand elle essayait de me faire changer d'avis afin que je retourne à New York, chose que je ne ferais pas et elle le savait. J'allai poser mon portable sur le plan-de-travail de la cuisine et sorti d'un placard un pot de nouilles instantanées que j'étais allée acheter plus tôt. Je suivis le mode de préparation et commençai à manger.

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, j'allai jeter le pot à la poubelle, puis, tout d'un coup, le bruit d'une musique très rock'n'roll se fit entendre. Je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre et l'ouvris. J'entendis le vrombissement de grosses motos venant de la route principale que je ne pouvais voir de ma fenêtre. La musique, toujours aussi forte, venait de derrière la maison. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?!_ L'envie d'aller vérifier ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de la route principale me brûla fortement. Mais je décidai d'ignorer pour cette fois, ne voulant pas me mettre à dos mes ''voisins'', si je puis les nommer tel quel. Je fermai la fenêtre, allai prendre mon pyjama et filai sous la douche.

La chaleur de l'eau glissant sur l'intégralité de mon corps me fit le plus grand bien. Je fermai les yeux et fit le vide dans ma tête, ne voulant penser à rien et ne m'inquiétant de rien. Je restai quelques minutes comme ça, à ne rien faire. Lorsque je décidai que j'avais assez flâner, je sorti de la douche et enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. J'allai devant le miroir, essuyai la buée et me regardai. Mes courts cheveux roses coupés en carré plongeant étaient collés à mon visage, mes beaux yeux verts étaient cernés par la fatigue, et ma peau, d'habitude si vivante, et un peu trop pâle à mon goût. Je soupirai et retirai la serviette de mon corps. Sur le côté droit de mon ventre résidait la cicatrice d'un poignard datant de trois ans. C'est en partie à cause d'elle que j'ai voulu changé d'environnement, lorsque je la vois, je ne cesse de me remémorer ce souvenir douloureux et terrifiant que j'essayai de l'effacer avec beaucoup de mal. Sur le côte gauche, et plus précisément, sur les côtes, se trouvait le tatouage d'un cerisier japonais sur lequel était suspendu un attrape-rêve que m'avait fait mon frère. Dès le premier coup d'œil, je l'avais adoré, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne cesse de l'aimer et de le chérir. Je me sorti de ma rêverie, et m'habillai d'un débardeur gris clair et d'un mini short noir. Je ne pris pas le soin de me sécher les cheveux et allai directement me coucher. Ce soir-là, je m'endormis assez rapidement malgré la musique qui était toujours présente et toujours aussi forte. Sans étais-je bien trop épuisé pour y faire attention.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai péniblement. J'éteignis le réveil de mon portable qui me donnai un mal de tête horrible et regardai l'heure. _Six heures-et-demi._ Je soupirai puis me levai de mon lit pour aller à la cuisine, quand soudain une réalité vint me frapper. Hier, lorsque je suis sortie pour aller acheter quelque chose à manger pour le soir, j'avais oublié le petit déjeuner. _Merde !_ Je me mis les mains sur le visage et me frappai doucement les joues. _Bon ! Pas la peine de paniquer. Il y a un café juste à côté de la maison qui vend des crêpes au fromage fabuleuse, je pense que pour aujourd'hui ça fera largement l'affaire !_ Je me redirigeai vers ma chambre et sorti de mon armoire quelques vêtements. J'enlevai mon pyjama et enfilai les sous-vêtements que Amanda m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, un débardeur noir simple, un jean bleu clair avec une ceinture marron, des bottines noires avec des talons moyennement épais, puis, je mis par-dessus mon débardeur un veste marron s'arrêtant en-dessous de mes seins, et enfin, je terminai ma tenue avec un beau foulard d'été rose et orange pastel. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis sorti de la chambre pour me dirigeai vers le salon. Je pris mes clefs et sorti de la maison, n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clef, puis j'allai à ma voiture. Je la démarrai puis parti en direction du café.

Je me garai sur le parking exactement au même emplacement qu'hier, puis je sorti de la voiture, la fermant à clef. J'entrai dans le café dans lequel se trouvaient seulement trois personnes et je fus heureuse de revoir la jeune fille d'hier au comptoir avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous revoilà ! me dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

_ Eh oui ! Vos crêpes ont tellement hantées mon sommeil que je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de venir en manger ce matin. plaisantai-je avec le même ton enjoué.

Elle fit un petit rire et alla donner ma commande au cuisinier. J'allai m'asseoir à la même table qu'hier, et je fus rejointe peu de temps après par la serveuse.

_ Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda-t-elle, désirant sûrement faire la conversation.

_ Hum...ça va. A par la musique dehors qui était un peu trop forte...

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. s'excusa-t-elle en faisant une moue trop mignonne.

_ Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

_ J'y étais hier. On fêter le retour des _Fox Riders_ et on a pas fait attention au volume de la musique.

_ Les _Fox Riders_? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandai-je étonnée.

_ Ah oui. C'est vrai que t'es nouvelle et que tu ne connais pas grand chose concernant la ville. Hum...comment dire... Tu as déjà entendu parler des club de bikers pas vrai ?

J'opinai de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

_ Eh bien, les _Fox Riders_ sont un club de bikers. Ils veillent à la sécurité de la ville, et à ce que rien ne vienne perturber son bon fonctionnement.

_ Et si jamais son bon fonctionnement vient à être perturbé ? demandai-je un peu craintive de la réponse.

_ Ils règlent le problème.

J'hésitai un peu avant de demander :

_ De manière légale ou illégale ?

Pour réponse, elle haussa les épaules et me dit qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne sache rien. Pour le coup, je commençai vraiment à flipper. J'étais venue ici pour la tranquillité et la paix, puis au final j'apprends que la ville est dirigée par un club de bikers qui, lorsqu'il y a un problème, le règlent avec des méthodes pas très nettes. _Super... C'est bien ma chance ça... Faut surtout pas que j'en parle à maman où elle ferait une crise cardiaque sur place._ J'essayai tant bien que mal de me détendre, mais je devais avouer que la nouvelle m'avait vraiment secouée, et Mia le remarqua.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront aucun mal. Je peux te le promettre. tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fit un petit sourire timide, me calmant un peu. Elle retourna dans la cuisine à l'entente de son prénom puis revînt presque immédiatement avec mon assiette de crêpes au fromage. Elle la déposa devant moi, m'offrant toujours son magnifique sourire.

_ Au fait, je peux te demander comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Je suis un nouveau docteur à l'hôpital Konoha

_ Cool ! J'ai vraiment un profond respect pour les médecins et les infirmières. Je trouve leur travail vraiment admirable. En passant, moi c'est Moegi

_ Hum, j'avais déjà entendu ton prénom la dernière fois. Je suis contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime la médecine. Tu souhaites travailler dans ce domaine ? lui demandai-je curieuse, tout en mangeant.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit juste en face de moi.

_ J'aurais bien voulu, mais je n'ai pas les compétences suffisantes. Je pense même à arrêter le lycée pour être franche avec toi. déclara-t-elle, honteuse.

_ Tu pense que c'est en arrêtant le lycée que tes compétence vont s'améliorer ? Et puis, tu vas faire quoi ensuite. Travailler toute ta vie ici ?

Elle sembla pensive pendant un moment, puis revint à la réalité.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est sûr que je n'ai pas envie de travailler ici toute ma vie, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mes notes à l'école sont basses et j'ai juste l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Je la regardai dans les yeux. Cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux me ramena des années en arrière, lorsque j'avais tout comme elle dix-sept ans et que je ne savais quoi faire de ma vie.

_ Tu ne penses pas que tu baisses un peu trop vite les bras ? Tu sais, au lycée j'avais toujours de bonnes notes. Vraiment, sans vouloir me vanter, je faisais toujours partie des premiers de la classe. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je ne savais pas quelle était la meilleure manière d'utiliser mon savoir. Mais après mûres réflexions et un événement qui m'a marqué, j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir médecin, et j'ai tout fait pour y arriver. Alors, si moi j'y suis parvenue, pourquoi pas toi ? En plus, tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire.

Tout au long de mon discours, elle m'a écouté sans même me couper, soupirer et tourner la tête. Elle a été attentive tout au long.

_ Oui mais tu étais déjà intelligente, moi je ne le suis pas. Même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas.

_ Trésor, si j'ai bien appris quelque chose dans la médecine c'est que nous possédons tous le même cerveau. La seule différence est comment on s'en sert.

Sur cette phrase, je terminai mon assiette et sorti un bloc note et un stylo de mon sac sous le regard interrogatif de Moegi.

_ Fait-moi plaisir, n'abandonne pas le lycée et tout tes rêves à cause de personnes qui te disent que tu ne peux pas y arriver et prouve-leur qu'elles ont tords. lui dis-je en lui tendant un papier sur lequel était marqué mon numéro de portable et mon adresse. Tiens, si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide pour un exercice ou que tu as juste besoin de parler, appelle-moi ou viens me voir. Je t'accueillerais bien volontiers.

Elle prit le papier, surprise, tandis que je me levai en prenant mon sac et le mettant à mon épaule.

_ Pourquoi vous m'aidez ? demanda-t-elle.

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

_ Parce que tu es trop jeune pour renoncer à tes rêves et que j'ai envie de les sauver. Sans compter que, qui sait, on sera peut-être collègue dans quelques années. Allez, file en cours et va montrer qu'avec de la détermination, on peut arriver à atteindre des sommets.

Je posai l'argent sur la table, puis me tournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je souris, me retourna vers Moegi et lui dit :

_ Oh et Moegi ? Fighting !

Puis je sortie, le sourire aux lèvres. _''Fighting''_... C'était le mot que ma mère me disait toujours avant que j'aille à l'école, que je parte pour un concours ou avant une opération. Ce mot signifiait beaucoup pour moi et me regonfler toujours à bloc. J'espérai qu'il ait le même effet sur Moegi, je l'espérais vraiment.

Alors que je marchais en direction de ma voiture, le même vrombissement d'hier soir se fit entendre. Je regardai à ma gauche et vit un groupe de motos se diriger vers le parking. Elles s'y garèrent et leurs conducteurs descendirent en ôtant leur casque. Ils s'agissait d'un groupe de quatre garçons d'à peu près mon âge. Je les regardai avec insistance. _Se serait eux les Fox Riders ?_ L'un avait des cheveux court blond et possédait des yeux bleus magnifique. Un autre avait des cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval et avait des yeux marron, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Le troisième avait, tout comme le premier, des cheveux court mais brun avec des yeux presque noirs et perçants. Enfin, le dernier avait des cheveux court noir de jais et des yeux de la même couleur. Ils étaient tous les quatre vraiment très beaux, mais mon regard fût irrémédiablement attirée par le dernier. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon aussi beau de toute ma vie. Il détenait une aura puissante et dangereuse mais très attirante et avait quelque chose d'à la fois mystérieux et intouchable. _Intouchable._ C'était le mot parfait pour le décrire. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie et de ma contemplation lorsque ses yeux noirs envoûtant rencontrèrent les miens. Nous nous fixâmes pendant à peine une minute et pourtant, je sentis que quelque chose s'était passé. Quoi ? Je ne le pouvais le dire. Je détournai le regard et allai vers ma voiture, sentant le regard insistant de quelqu'un derrière mon dos. J'ouvris la portière et m'engouffrai dans ma voiture. Je la démarrai et me dirigeai vers mon nouveau lieu de travail, j'ai nommé _Konoha's Hospital._ __


	3. Premier jour de travail

**Chapitre 3**

 **S'adapter**

J'arrive sur mon nouveau lieu de travail, j'ai nommé _« L'hôpital de Konoha »._ Il s'agit d'un bâtiment entièrement blanc, ni trop grand ni trop petit, sans doute dû au fait du nombre mineur de la population. Je regarde le bâtiment pendant cinq bonne minutes, puis, je me décide à me jeter à l'eau. Plus je me dirige vers l'entrée, plus mon cœur bat la chamade. Afin de le calmer, je prends une profonde respiration et entre dans l'hôpital. Je vais directement à l'accueil où deux femmes sont en train de plaisanter. Lorsqu'elles me voient arriver, elles stoppent leur discussion et l'une d'elles me demande souriante ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi.

_ Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle chirurgienne et je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau du directeur. Pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ?

_ Ah, c'est vous le nouveau médecin qui nous vient de New York ? Bienvenue ! Pour le bureau du directeur, vous prenez l'escalier qui est juste derrière moi et vous suivez le couloir, tout au fond vous allez trouver une grande porte avec indiqué dessus _« Bureau du directeur »._ Vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez !

_ Merci bien ! la remercie-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Et encore la bienvenue !

Je lui fais un autre de mes grands sourire, puis je prends les escalier qui mène à l'étage où se trouve le bureau du directeur. Une fois à l'étage où se trouve toute l'administration, je longe le long couloir jusqu'à voir une secrétaire à son bureau relever la tête vers moi.

_ C'est pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle.

_ Je suis la nouvelle chirurgienne et...

Elle me coupe.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Deux petites minutes. Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée.

Elle entre dans le bureau du directeur et en sort à peine une minute plus tard me faisant signe d'entrer. J'entre dans le bureau et suis surprise de voir la belle blonde d'hier dans le bureau, vêtue d'une blouse blanche de docteur. Elle a l'air assez remonté contre l'homme qui se tient à sa droite. Je dirige à présent mon regard vers l'homme, le détaillant. C'est un homme ni trop grand ni trop petit, les cheveux très court ( un peu trop à mon goût ) bruns foncés, des yeux de la même couleur derrière de fines lunettes, et ayant sur le visage un air autoritaire et dominant. Je pose ensuite mon regard sur le directeur. C'est un homme ayant du surpoids à vue d'œil, des cheveux courts, mais pas aussi court que celui qui se tient devant lui, gris ( sans doute à cause de son âge déjà avancé ), pas très grand, le peau ayant quelques rides et ayant sur le visage un air de bienveillant et de sagesse qui me mets immédiatement en confiance.

Les trois individus me regardent à présent, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Le directeur me fait un ravissant sourire, tandis que la belle blonde me salue de la tête et que l'homme à sa droite me regarde, impassible.

_ Mlle Haruno ! Comme je suis si heureux de vous voir ! Vous n'avez pas idée ! Venez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur. me dit le directeur avec enthousiasme.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et m'avance près de la table, me mettant au milieu des deux autres docteurs présents dans la pièce.

_ M. Tanaka, pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette femme ? demande l'homme à ma droite avec un ton ne me plaisait guère.

_ Tu as devant toi Tenzo notre nouveau chirurgien, le fameux « médecin de l'impossible », Sakura Haruno. Mlle. Haruno, je vous présente Tenzo Aoki et Ino Yamanaka, deux de nos _meilleurs_ chirurgiens ! présente M. Tanaka, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

_ Enchantée. les salue-je avec un tout aussi grand sourire.

_ De même. me salue la belle blonde avec un petit sourire.

_ Le « médecin de l'impossible » hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre, je vous jure. dit le dénommé Tenzo.

_ Tenzo, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la rabaisser avant d'avoir vu ses compétences d'abord. Ce serait...comment dire...impoli et hautain. réplique le Dr. Yamanaka, reprenant un air très sérieux.

 _Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas l'amour fou entre ces deux-là..._

_ Hum ! Nous verrons bien de quoi elle est capable dans _très_ peu de temps. Sinon, pour en revenir au sujet initial, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, et sur ce, je vais m'en aller, car j'ai des patients qui m'attendent, _moi_.

Il part nonchalamment, sans même laisser le directeur et le deuxième docteur s'exprimer. Le directeur soupire tandis que le Dr. Yamanaka pousse un petit grognement.

_ M. le directeur, j'aimerais que vous preniez mon avis en considération et que vous preniez une décision dans les plus brefs dé on intervient pas vite, on perdra le patient.

_ Je sais Ino... Mais il s'agit d'une opération risquée. Je ne veux pas tombé dans un procès...

_ La famille est d'accord et elle est même prête à signer un contrat comme quoi, en cas de complications ou de décès, aucune poursuite ne sera engagée. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

Le directeur ne répondit rien et préféra rester silencieux.

_ Eh bien...si je puis me permettre...de quelle sorte d'opération parlez-vous ?

_ Opération à cœur ouvert. me répondit Ino.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas la faire ?

_ Personne ici n'a jamais effectué une opération à cœur ouvert. Le seul médecin qui a réalisé une telle opération est partie à la retraite il y a six mois et a quitté la région il y a environ deux mois. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué auparavant, je veux la réaliser, je suis sûre que je peux la réussir. dit-elle déterminée.

_ Ino, j'admire ta dévotion pour...

Je coupe le directeur.

_ J'ai déjà pratiqué trois opérations à cœur ouvert dans ma vie. Je peux la réaliser si cela est vraiment nécessaire et le Dr. Yamanaka pourrait être mon assistante pour apprendre la procédure.

Une lueur d'espoir brille dans les yeux d'Ino.

_ Oui, en effet ! On peut faire comme ça, c'est parfait ! s'exclame cette dernière, la joie se sentant dans le ton de sa voix.

_ En effet...ça semble être une bonne idée. Quand pourriez-vous faire l'opération ?

_ En début d'après-midi. Le temps de préparer la salle, les instruments, la paperasse et tout le tralala...

_ Très bien. Préparez-vous donc pour cette après-midi.

Sur ce nous quittons la salle en même temps.

En sortant, Ino se propose de m'accompagner au secteur chirurgie, ce que j'accepte avec joie. Le trajet se fait silencieux, bien que je peux voir sur le visage de la belle blonde un immense sourire de victoire qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis le bureau de M. Tanaka. Lorsque nous marchons, je peux apercevoir les regards que lui lancent les infirmières. Certains sont admiratifs, d'autres envieux ou encore jaloux. Le bruit de leurs chuchotements vient chatouiller mes oreilles sans pour autant que je puisse discerner les mots. _Cette femme est autant populaire ?_ Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsqu'elle s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bon, nous voilà arrivées. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent et, vu l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être furieux.

_ Oh, je t'en prie. Ne t'embêtes pas pour moi, les patients avant tout ! lui dis-je sur un ton enjoué.

_ Hum... Encore merci pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le droit de faire cette opération et ma patiente aurait été condamnée à mourir...

_ Ce n'est rien. Je ne fait que mon devoir.

Sur ce, elle s'en va à la recherche de ses patients.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à aider les infirmières dans leur travail et à prendre des patients aux plaies mineures afin qu'ils n'embêtent pas trop les médecins. Vers midi, Ino vient déjeuner avec moi. Pendant cette pause, nous parlons beaucoup d'elle. J'ai appris qu'elle est mariée et a déjà un fils de huit mois (ce qui m'a un peu choqué vu son jeune âge). Après la pause, nous allons nous changer et nous préparer pour l'opération. Comme avant chaque opération, j'ai le trac. Avec mon surnom, beaucoup de gens croient que je ne connais guère la défaite. Hélas, ils ont tort. J'ai déjà eu quelques patients qui y sont passés malgré tous mes efforts et mon implication. Perdre un patient est un sentiment horrible et j'ai prier les cieux pour ne jamais revivre cette expérience. Malheureusement, nous les médecins, nous travaillons tous les jours avec la mort. C'est un bras de fer de titans. Des fois nous gagnons. Des fois, nous perdons. Telle est la vie d'un docteur. Je chasse ces mauvaises pensées de ma tête. Je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher alors qu'il y a une patiente qui compte sur moi pour lui sauver la vie. Je me reprends et accompagnée de Layla, je pénètre la salle d'opération.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous sortons de la pièce. L'opération a été un succès. Ino est aux anges et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle va délivrer la bonne nouvelle à la famille. Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle, mais j'avais refusé. Je n'avais pas fait cette opération pour être récompenser par la suite. Je l'avais faite pour sauver une vie. J'ai accomplie mon devoir et maintenant, il est temps que j'aille voir s'il y a d'autres patients qui ont besoin de mes services.

La fin de la journée arriva très vite. N'ayant plus aucune tâche, je décide de retourner chez moi. Après en avoir informer le directeur, je m'en vais en direction de ma voiture et la démarre. En arrivant à la maison, le même bruit dérangeant d'hier se fait entendre. Je pousse un petit grognement d'exaspération et m'en vais à la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche et vais mettre mon pyjama dans ma chambre. Lorsque je redescends au salon, le son de motos rugissantes s'est rajouter et fondu à la musique. Ma frustration grandit. _J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas faire leur petite fête tous les jours ces petits cocos parce que ça va pas le faire du tout !_ Je prends une grande inspiration et décide d'ignorer ce vacarme pour la dernière fois. Je me fais à manger et, une fois mon repas terminer, je m'en vais me coucher. _Pourvu que demain soit aussi une bonne journée..._


End file.
